


The Rain Afterwards

by TheoKingKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Rain, Sherlock Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoKingKitty/pseuds/TheoKingKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It rained the day after the wedding<br/>Sherlock usually liked the rain<br/>He never told anyone but the rain always made him feel good" </p><p>This is something I wrote in five minutes..so it's probably rubbish. Thank you for reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain Afterwards

It rained the day after the wedding  
Sherlock usually liked the rain  
He never told anyone but the rain always made him feel good  
The way it covered London  
The way it drove people inside  
Today only a few cars pasted on Baker Street  
And very little people went walking outside 

Sherlock sat on the floor next to the window that day  
He stared at the rain for hours  
He didn't play his violin  
He didn't talk  
Mrs. Hudson had already came up to bring tea  
by the time he rested next to the window  
and didn't have another reason to come up to 221b after that  
Sherlock was happy for this  
He didn't want her asking what's was wrong  
He didn't know what was wrong  
Nothing should be wrong  
He had the rain  
He was in his flat  
He had tea the way he liked it  
He was wrapped up in a blanket  
And he was alone  
But he couldn't shake the feeling like his insides  
were cutting him apart 

The rain kept falling down  
It washed away the streets of London  
And cleaned them  
And made them look new 

It stopped around dark  
Sherlock felt the tears run down his face  
as he hid it in the small window sill next to him  
Nothing should be wrong  
But something was  
He was alone  
Now that the rain was gone


End file.
